Quinn's Confession
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Quinn decide que no es demasiado tarde para expresar sus sentimientos... ¿Conseguira detener la boda?. Traduccion. Faberry. One-Shot.


El otro día estaba por DevianArt y encontré esta historia en ingles. La leí y me pareció que valía la pena traducirla y publicarla aquí para que ustedes la disfrutaran.  
Cuento con la autorización de la autora original para poder compartir la historia.  
Espero que la disfruten y cualquier cosa, Review.  
¡Nos leemos cuando me lean!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy. La historia tampoco es mía, es de _shopgirl152.  
_**

* * *

"**No voy a quedarme viendo como arruinas tu vida casándote con Finn Hudson"**

Sus palabras están en el aire, frías. No puedo creer que ella me esté hablando de esa forma. Quiero decir, entiendo que ella y yo no seamos exactamente grandes amigas todavía, pero por lo menos ella podría apoyarme como madrina. Agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota e inhalo profundo para calmar mi respiración. **"Bueno, lamento escuchar eso Quinn. Como no apoyas nuestro casamiento, tender que decirte que no estas invitada a la boda."**

"**Esto no es sobre la boda Rachel. Es sobre tu cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida. Si te casas con Finn te estas condenando al fracaso."**

Mi boca se abre_. _**"¿Fracaso? ¿Que…?"**

"**Fracaso Rachel. Fracaso en la vida. Fracaso en cualquier oportunidad de carrera que puedas llegar a tener. Piénsalo. Te casas con Finn, ¿que estas dejando? Todos tus sueños. Todo por lo que has trabajado. Todo lo que alguna vez quisiste. Todo se vendrá abajo."**

"**No, no lo hará. Amo a Finn. O sea, sí, tenemos un largo camino por delante. Yo… yo sé que el matrimonio no es fácil, pero… lo superaremos. El conseguirá un trabajo y compraremos un pequeño apartamento de una habitación en Nueva York…"**

"**¿Mientras que tú haces qué Rachel? ¿Dejarás NYADA y te convertirás en una mesera porque Finn no será capaz de conseguir suficiente dinero para mantenerlos a ambos?"**

"**¡Lo amo!"**

"**¡Y yo te amo a ti! Lo último que quiero verte hacer es destruirte a ti misma, a tu futuro. No quiero ver tus sueños evaporándose porque estas tan ciega que no puedes ver lo que está enfrente tuyo."** Aprieta sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, en un acto de desesperación. **"Mira lo que está enfrente tuyo. Mira de verdad. No solo tus sueños, sino la persona que esta parada delante de ti ahora mismo. Yo"**

Yo solo puedo mirar. No estoy de segura de que procesar primero. Lo que ella dijo sobre mis sueños evaporándose… o el hecho de que me ama. Ambas son aterradoras y convincentes a la vez. **"¿Tú… tú me amas?**

"**¿Por qué crees que dibuje imágenes pornográficas tuyas en las paredes del baño? ¿Por qué crees que te moleste todos estos años?** **¿Por qué te traicioné? ¿Por qué intentaba quitarte a Finn?"**

"**Querías a Finn para ti."**

"**No Rachel. Quería a Finn lejos de ti. Si él te tenia, significaba que yo no lo hacía."** Su labio inferior tiembla. **"No podía soportar la idea de que Finn Hudson fuera a quien tu amabas.**** Fuera a quien besabas; a quien le tomabas de la mano; a quien te abrazabas en las noches de frio. Con quien perdiste tu virginidad."**

"**Pero…"**

"**Yo quería todo eso Rachel. Pero no con Finn. Contigo."**

Mi mente está funcionando muy rápido. ¿Ella quiere todo eso conmigo? ¿Pero... cómo es eso posible? Sacudo mi cabeza en un intento de aclarar la confusión y niebla que hay en mi cerebro. Ahora no es tiempo de ponerse emocional. Miro el reloj de la pared. Me voy a casar en treinta minutos. El reloj esta llevándose mi vida. De repente, no me siento muy bien. **"Silla, necesito una silla."**

Quinn se apresura, llevándome a una silla cercana. Me siento mientras ella se arrodilla en el suelo, poniendo una mano sobre mi rodilla. Una descarga eléctrica recorre mi columna. La clase de sensación que creo nunca haber sentido con Finn. Sacudo mi cabeza nuevamente, tratando de alejar esa necesidad que tengo por preguntar. **"Si nosotras nos casáramos… tu y yo…" **Debo estar loca. Aclaro mi garganta.** "Si nosotras nos casáramos, tu y yo, no sería…"** Trago. **"¿No sería lo mismo?"**

"**No, no lo seria."** Frota gentilmente mi rodilla.

"**Para. No me toques en este momento."**

"**Lo siento."** Retira la mano, dejándola caer a un costado. **"No, no seria lo mismo Rachel. Si nos casáramos, esperaríamos un par de años. Hasta que termináramos la universidad, hasta que ambas estuviésemos graduadas. Después conseguiríamos un departamento…"** Se ríe ligeramente. **"O compraríamos uno más grande y viviríamos en Nueva York. Todo los días, tu irías a audiciones y yo a trabajar, o iría a las audiciones contigo."**

"**¿Conmigo?"**

"**Me gusta actuar, ¿recuerdas?"** Asiento, recuerdo eso. **"Entonces adicionaría también. Y al final del día, celebraríamos. Nosotras… abriríamos una botella de vino y bridaríamos por las devoluciones de llamadas. O brindaríamos y lloraríamos porque no conseguimos el papel que queríamos. Pero estaría bien, porque estaríamos juntas, siguiendo nuestros sueños. Y si uno de nuestros sueños no funciona, nos apoyaríamos y nos daríamos fuerza una a la otra para seguir adelante luego del fracaso."** Ella levanta suavemente la mano antes de dejarla caer nuevamente. **"¿Tiene Finn esa clase de sueño para ti? ¿Alguna vez te dijo Finn que fantasea contigo caminando hacia el altar en un vestido blanco? Porque yo lo he hecho. He fantaseado sobre eso desde el momento en que te conocí. Y tú estás hermosa. Y nosotras estamos casándonos. Pero la boda no es como esta."**

Las lágrimas aparecen en mis ojos. Todos estos años, ella ha estado escondiendo esto de mí. Y yo nunca lo supe. Nunca supe que una persona podía tener tantos sueños. Sueños sobre una vida y un futuro. Sueños que en verdad se vuelven realidad. Sé que suena como un cuento de hadas, pero ahora mismo, en este momento, quiero creerle. Quiero creer en todo lo que me está diciendo. **"Suena estupendo Quinn, pero… ¿Cómo sé que es verdad? ¿Cómo puedo creerte luego de todo lo que me has hecho?**

"**Porque he cambiado Rachel. Y la razón por la que cambie eres tú. Tú eres quien me convenció para volver al Glee Club. Tú eres quien me dijo que debía disfrutar mis 16 porque no duraban para siempre. Tú eres quien me dijo que apartar a Beth de Shelby estaba mal. Y estoy arrepentida de todo."** Ahora llora. **"Estoy arrepentida de todo lo que alguna vez te he hecho. Y si hay alguna forma de recompensarte, solo tienes que decírmelo y lo hare. Pero por favor, no te cases con Finn. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti Rachel."**

"**Oye Rachel, es casi la hora para…"** Kurt entra a la habitación, solo para girar rápidamente sobre sus talones e irse cuando nos ve.**  
**  
Miro el reloj. Me voy a casar en 5 minutos. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Amo a Finn, pero… ¿Qué si hay una vida con Quinn? Una que nunca considere. Pero… ¿cómo se supone que confié en ella? ¿Cómo se supone que sepa? Con Finn…

Una idea aparece de repente aparece en mi cabeza. Es desesperado, loco y para nada racional. Pero es el único modo en que puedo estar segura. Miro a Quinn. **"Bésame"**

Ella inhala bruscamente, mirándome. **"¿Qué?"**

"**Bésame. Se… sé que suena descabellado y loco, pero… es la única manera de saberlo."**

"**Rachel, estás loca."**

"**Quinn, me estoy por casar en menos de cinco minutos. Puedes besarme y demostrarme que todo lo que me dijiste es verdad, o no me besas y yo camino hacia el altar y…" **Trago fuerte. **"Y posiblemente hacia una vida sin sueños o a una vida que solo me incluye como ama de casa. La boda todavía no ha empezado, pero bésame ahora o calla para siempre."**

Quinn asiente, componiéndose y se para sobre sus rodillas. Pone suavemente una mano sobre mi rodilla, mirándome a los ojos. Levanta una mano, acariciando un mechón de mi cabello. Se inclina, dejando sobre mis labios el más suave de los besos.

Al momento, todo se vuelve claro. Por un instante, el mundo se detiene, pareciendo estar en punto muerto. Ella se aleja, y todo en el mundo es tan claro como el cristal; los colores son más brillantes y nítidos. Jadeo y pongo una mano sobre mi boca.

"**¿Rachel?"**

"**Eres tú. Siempre fuiste tú. No… no sé cómo no lo vi antes."** Me levanto de la silla rápidamente, tomándola en un fuerte abrazo. **"Te amo Quinn. Nunca podre amar a alguien más."**

Ella me aprieta de vuelta, el abrazo es tan fuerte que prácticamente no puedo respirar. Pero no me importa. En ese preciso momento, sé que es lo que tengo que hacer. Finn probablemente me odie por cancelar la boda y romper con el mismo día, pero… he encontrado a mi verdadero amor. Y es Quinn Fabray.


End file.
